Tabla: 10 Tipos de besos
by ukime-sama
Summary: Una recopilación de one-shots o Two-shots y drables de diversas parejas. Porque para todo hay un momento, y para cada beso una situación. Cap.1: Callarlo a besos.
1. Chapter 1

Emm, Amour sucré pertenece a ChiNoMiko a quien agradezco tanto chico lindo, y también a la ayuda de Beemoov.

* * *

Tabla 1: CALLARLO A BESOS

Era la clase de matemáticas, específicamente era un día de examen sorpresa, unos cuantos se concentraban al máximo como Nathaniel, otros escribían algo y al instante lo borraban para reescribirlos, este último circulaban en las personas que no habían estudiado ni medio párrafo.

El pelirrojo Castiel arto de tanto desgastar el borrador decidió hacer mejor uso de ella, en su opinión. Miro burlón hacia los puestos de adelante, específicamente una cabellera rubia, y apunto con maestría la goma. Un "Ouch" sonó molesto y al instante su mirada grisácea se cruzo con la mirada ámbar del delegado.

Estaba por protestar, pero a cambio le devolvió el acto lanzando una hoja de papel que por poco cae en su cara. Estas acciones no permitían al rubio concentrarse en su hoja, el pelirrojo lo sabía, si el aplazaba el delegadito también.

—"Maldito niño…" — Nathaniel miró de reojo al pelirrojo, se volteo y por poco le cae un lápiz, ops, el lápiz cayo en la persona equivocada.

— ¡Castiel, Nathaniel ya es suficiente con ustedes! ¡Salgan ya del aula y esperen afuera! — el mayor señalo la puerta.

—Pero… — el rubio iba a protestar, pero la mirada de advertencia era mayor que sus palabras, estaba decidido, odiaba al pelirrojo más de lo que imagino.

Suspiro molesto ¡Era una prueba muy importante! Sin duda sus calificaciones se iban a ver afectadas por culpa del pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas?! — le retuvo al verlo muy fresco salir.

—No te importa, chismoso.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — intento hacerle entrar en razón, no era que le importase, pero no iba a llevarse el castigo solo.

—Eres una molestia. — dicho esto le arrastro consigo, no era que quería verlo, pero era… simplemente una molestia.

Después de varios minutos caminando y de recibir un millón de insultos, Castiel se paro y le soltó, habían llegado a un lago, donde se asomaban algunos pececitos.

— ¿Qué crees que has hecho? No tienes derecho de arrástrame, yo a diferencia tuya no quiero problemas, ¡Debes asumir tu error! Gracias a ti perdí la oportunidad de sacar una de las mejores notas… — puso su mano en la cabeza, mientras le daba un sermón.

— ¿Ya terminaste, imbécil? — prendió un cigarro mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes y miraba aburrido el lago.

—No, es que eres detestable, no puedo creer como es que te soportan, deberías tomarte la idea de dejar el instituto ya que…

— ¿Ya qué? — soltó el humo en la cara del rubio, sonrió burlonamente mientras lo veía más y más molesto, ¿Era el humo o quizás la cercanía?

—Ya que… no te soporto, deberías dejar de ser tan estúpido, pero creo que es normal en ti… y…— madre santa de Calcuta, ¡Pero es que si hablaba ese rubiecito! No es que quisiera saborear sus dulces labios, para nada, ni tampoco hacer contacto con el mugroso rubiecito, menos que menos, solo quería callarlo, no importaba si era con un beso ¿O no?

Pero está bien, lo callaría así, era la forma más fácil, delinear sus labios, degustar el dulce sabor, claro que no lo dejaría sin respiración, aunque eso podía ser bueno, por una parte ya no soportar sus quejas, pero por otra… ¿De dónde sacaría unos labios tan suaves?

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? — sonrió.

* * *

XDDD, bueno pues, lo que hago cuando estoy ociosa, reitero Arlenes, no voy al lado oscuro, el yaoi no va conmigo X_X tu solo me amenazas jajajaja XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Lo repito, AS no es mio u_U ¡Gracias por leer y los comentarios ;)!

* * *

TABLA 2: BESOS IMAGINARIOS (AlexyxKentin)

Intento mirar su musculoso cuerpo tras el vestuario del gimnasio a la par que miraba a sus alrededores, pendiente de no encontrar algún chismoso en el camino.

Es que Alexy solo procuraba ser cuidadoso, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de ver a Kentin cambiarse mostrando esos perfectos músculos, no es que fuera un acosador, para nada, solo aprovechaba las oportunidades. Quedo en el mismísimo cielo apenas lo vio, mientras su mente le decía que se alejara, no podía levantar sospechas. Se abrazo a sí mismo apoyado en la pared, mientras suprimía el deseo de gritar como colegiala enamorada.

Se sobresalto por el brusco sonido de la puerta abrirse ¡Pero que hombre! Intento disimular una sonrisa normal mientras desviaba la vista cada cinco segundos hacia el castaño.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó el castaño.

—Je, nada, solo te buscaba, si, es eso. — soltó una risita torpe mientras caminaba al revés, para no perder detalle del chico frente a él.

— ¿Eh? C-cuidado que te vas a… caer…

Y de un momento a otro estaban en el piso, ¡Oh, Dios, Kentin estaba sobre Alexy! Y este último sentía ir al propio cielo. En la caída del comprador compulsivo, llevo a Kentin esperando que este le sujetara, pero lamentablemente Kentin fue tomado por sorpresa y perdía su equilibrio junto al peli-azul.

Rezaba porque no escuchara sus acelerados latidos, ¡Se sentía arder! Ok, habría que calmarse, no todos los días se podía ver de tan cerca al chico de sus sueños. Debía delinear cada una de sus facciones y guardarlas en lo más profundo de su memoria.

— ¿Oye, puedes soltarme?

—No te muevas — demando Alexy ignorando a Kentin, sujeto su cara con firmeza mientras recorría sus pómulos grabando cada detalle de su amado rostro.

Sus ojos verdes, como la hermosa naturaleza, esa nariz pequeña, esas mejillas algo mojadas, seguramente producto del agua, y ¡Esos labios! Se veían tan suaves, tan sonrosados… tan apetecibles.

— ¿Q-qué…? — y por fin tomo el valor, no sabe de donde, pero lo hizo, beso sus labios, como lo supuso, eran suaves… suaves y muy, pero muy apetecibles.

….

— ¡Oye, Alexy…!

— ¿¡E-eh, ah, qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? … Ouch— sobo su parte trasera con dolor al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista, de reojo vio salir al chico de sus sueños, Kentin.

—Te he estado llamando hace una eternidad... — ignoro las quejas de su hermano gemelo, Armin. Suspiro agotado, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del pelinegro.

_No es más que un producto de mi imaginación, cada día, cada momento lo pienso, me gustaría que todo esto dejara de ser solo eso, una ilusión, un beso imaginario…_


	3. Chapter 3

Lo reitero, AS no me pertenece, gracia por los comentarios, los favoritos y las lecturas, acá tienen el 3 :33333

TABLA 3: REMEDIO

Maldijo en día en que vio a la directora del Sweet Amoris, el día en que como castigo le mando a llevar apuntes, que ni siquiera tenia, al muy maldito del delegado ese, maldijo el día en que el rubio se enfermase y más maldijo su estúpida suerte, ¡De entre todos los alumnos ¿Por qué él?!

—"Como castigo por faltar a clases, no se diga más y vaya"

¡No era para tanto!... solo había faltado unas cuatro veces… a diario…

Paro en seco ¡Tan rápido llego!... Refunfuño mientras se debatía entre tocar o no tocar. _¡Agh, que se vaya al diablo, que Sucrette le de sus apuntes! _Apenas dio media vuelta encontró lo que el decía ser la cara más "patética, estúpida, desgraciada y más"

— ¿Qué haces… aquí? — le vio enarcar una ceja y borrarla al instante, parecía hablar quedamente.

—Mmm… veo tu patética cara de perro muerto. — esbozo una sonrisa burlona, Nathaniel paso su mano a la cabeza en un intento de calmar su frustración y el dolor que tenía.

—Si vienes a fastidiar mejor lárgate, no estoy de humor. — paso un pequeño manojo de llaves por la cerradura, mientras tosía levemente.

—Hey, espera… — Castiel sujeto la puerta impidiéndole al rubio ser cerrada y entro libremente como si la casa fuera suya, el rubio agradeció la ausencia de Amber ¡Y la de sus padres!

Cerro la puerta y camino a la sala, donde se hallaba el pelirrojo mirando el sitio con aburrimiento.

—Repito, ¿Qué quieres? No me siento muy bien, así que sabes…

—A ti. — si estaba enfermo ¡Ahora más! ¿¡Qué clase de broma barata era esa!? Palideció en un instante y renegó. — Jajajajaja, mira… mírate, ¿Realmente creíste eso? A mi no me gustan los chiflados como tú

Nathaniel bufo, no es que creyera o no, era el por qué el muy ridículo del pelirrojo estaba allí, mientras el le dejaba como si nada.

El sitio se sumió en silencio durante unos instantes, opacados por la fuerte tos del rubio, Castiel enarco una ceja y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda hasta haberse calmado.

—Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

En esos breves minutos parecía como si fuera un mundo paralelo, los grandes enemigos como grandes amigos, y ese odio mutuo lanzado a un pozo sin fondo para dar a conocer un mundo paralelo.

—Toma, los apuntes de hoy… es de Sucrette. — echo la libreta en la pequeña mesa ¿Y ahora qué? Ya hizo su trabajo ¿No?

—Gracias — el pelirrojo sonrió burlón, "Tan formal como siempre" se levanto perezosamente siendo observado por Nathaniel.

—Mmm… — enarco una ceja mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño frasco lleno, jarabe. — ¿…? Espera, no me digas que no has tomado medicina.

—No he tomado, dame eso. — extendió su mano, apenas obtuvo el frasco, dio una mueca de asco. Llego a la cocina y abrió la tapa, el no tomaría eso ni de broma.

— ¡Epa! ¿No pensaras botar eso? — le arrebato el frasquito mientras olía su contenido, parecía jarabe de chocolate, aunque las letras decía que definitivamente si era chocolate, raro.

—Fíjate que si, ahora dame eso — vio al pelirrojo negar, mientras se iba a la sala con el frasco, en definitiva, lo botaría apenas se fuera el muy ridículo de Castiel.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta y fue interceptado por el pelirrojo, quien sostenía aún el frasquito lleno.

— ¿Tanto asco como para botarlo?

—No juegues, odio el chocolate y las golosinas, lo sabes.

—Me pregunto por qué justamente este jarabe entonces. — jugueteo un rato con la botellita, el rubio veía el movimiento deseando que se cayese.

—No importa, dame. — dijo con irritación mientras volvía a extender la mano.

— ¿Lo tomaras?

—Mmm… s-si… — le templo la voz y dio un par de tosidos.

—Mentiroso, ah, no importa, yo lo botaré, así te mueres y yo vivo feliz… — el pelirrojo camino a la cocina con total calma.

Nathaniel bajo su mano mientras refunfuñaba, ese chico si estaba loco, primero le exigía algo, luego lo contrario, decía una cosa y se contradecía con otra ¡Acaso tenía un caso severo de bipolaridad!

Se sobo las sienes e iba a donde estaba el pelirrojo, apenas vio el frasco vacío sintió alivio por una fracción de segundos. Volteo hacia el pelirrojo y todo paso.

El asqueroso sabor del remedio, cuyo líquido resbalaba entre ambos labios, trago dificultosamente mientras sentía sus labios, malditos labios asquerosamente suaves. Apenas sintió que ya no quedaba nada del remedio en sus labios sonrió burlón mientras veía el sonrojo del otro ¿Por enfermo o él?

No importaba que, lo había logrado, era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero lo merecía por terco, ¿O es qué ambos lo querían?

* * *

¡Otra vez gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y lecturas, y tambien seguimientos! Estoy muy feliz de que les guste, a pesar de que no soy fanática ni nada del Yaoi.


End file.
